1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a content processing device and a method for transmitting a segment thereof, and more particularly, to a content processing device which generates a segment of a variable size in an audio signal included in a content for recognizing music, and transmits the segment, and a method for transmitting a segment thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multimedia content may be divided into a video stream and an audio stream. The audio stream may be regarded as audio data combining music, speech, and other components.
In order to search music information included in the audio stream, a music search device transmits the audio data to a recognition server, and the recognition server analyzes the frequency characteristic of the audio and finds the music information. The searched music information may be transmitted to the music search device and provided to a user. In general, the stream of a content may be regarded as audio data in which music, speech, and other noise components are mixed. Among these, a music section to be searched may be determined depending on user's selection or a section divided by equipment. Specifically, in the former method, the user determines the start and the end of the section by manipulating equipment while music is being replayed. However, this method has a problem that, if the user selects an exact section, it is difficult for the user to search the section as the user desires. In addition, if the section selected by the user is long, as much network traffic as audio data may be generated.
In the latter method, the equipment monitors the audio stream in real time, analyzes the characteristic, separates a music section from the audio stream, and then transmits audio data of this section to a server. In this case, the performance of recognition may be influenced by the characteristic of the audio section.
The accuracy of the result of recognition and the amount of system resources consumed and network traffic depend on how the audio section is divided.
That is, the size of audio section data to be transmitted to the server determines the amount of network traffic. Therefore, if the audio section data is transmitted to the server as it is after the music section is divided by a client device, data cost increases due to the excessive amount of traffic and resources such as a CPU or a battery of the device are consumed.